Smut University 2012
by MsRSX
Summary: Assignments for the PTB Smut University 2012
1. Chapter 1

The room is dark and so quiet that it's impossible to know how long I've been sitting here. I strain to hear anything that might hint at what is going on but I get nothing. There must be no windows in the room as absolutely no light enters and no light shines through anywhere along the wall. Are there doors? It's impossible to tell. The seconds stretch out as my heart beat accelerates, and fear begins to take root in the pit of my stomach.

Eventually, after five minutes or five hours, I hear a soft creaking and I can tell someone is approaching. My breath quickens as the creaking seems to come closer at an agonizingly slow pace. I try to think back to the afternoon and I can't make the images in my mind make sense. My head is hazy and I am disoriented by the dark and strange surroundings. I move to my left in a futile attempt to back away and bump into a piece of furniture. I fall forward and catch myself on something hard, cursing quietly as my ankle twists under me.

At the sound of my voice the slow creaking suddenly stops and the silences feels creepier to me than before. I know that someone is out there, somewhere nearby and possible even in the same room. I can't hear anything else but the sound of my own breathing. After what feel like a long time the creaking starts again. This time they are impossibly nearer to me and the sound comes from so close I can feel their presence next to me.

"Hello?" my voice is shaky but I can't stand the silence anymore.

A soft chuckle comes from a few feet away from me and I jump in surprise. "Isabella…" my name comes from his mouth in a soft whisper.

I wrap my arms across my chest as I hear him come closer to me. Suddenly I feel a cold finger trace a line from my elbow to my shoulder and I shiver and jump back involuntarily. "No you don't!" he wraps a hand around my forearm, and his voice is full of amusement.

"What happened? Who are you?" I am baffled; the last thing I remember is leaving the grocery store and I have no idea how I could have gotten into this dark room with this man. A horrible thought comes to me, and I wonder if I am going to die here.

"Edward Cullen." His voice is confident and I can tell that he is smiling as he speaks. Him telling me his name, if it is a real name, is not a good sign for me. There's no way he'd tell me who he was if he planned for me to leave this room.

"What – what are you going to do to me?" The terror is plain in my voice and he lightens his grip on me slightly.

"Nothing you won't want, Isabella." He turns me slightly to face him but I can't make out any of his features. His tone implies that he has definite plans for me and an unwelcome thrill runs through me. "Getting excited baby?" his soft voice washes over me as he run a hand from my sternum straight down to the bottom of my shirt. As he grazes my breasts I gasp and hear him chuckle slightly. "See, nothing you don't want."

He moves me back a few steps and orders, "Sit." I don't move an inch, and I am frozen with fear. In an instant his hands are on my shoulders and he is pushing me down and back until I land on a soft surface that I assume is a couch. "You should really do as I say." His voice is void of all humor and I lick my dry lips nervously. Anger flares in me and my stomach twists at the idea of obeying someone.

"Don't make that face." I can feel his breath in my ear and the way he can move around me so silently is very unnerving. His hand creeps down to the bottom of my shirt again and in one smooth motion he rips the shirt off of my body. He leans further down and removes my sneakers and unzips my jeans before he rips those off of me as well. He throws the clothes to the side and leans back as if he is admiring the sight in front of him. I don't believe he can see in the pitch dark of the room, but I don't have much time to think as he uses the finger tips of both hands to run trails up and down my exposed body.

"Beautiful and you're so responsive!" he sounds pleased and I am sick to discover that my body is responding to him. As he traces his fingers closer and closer to my breasts I can feel my nipples harden. I am lost in his slow rhythm when I feel him pinch my right nipple hard. I squeal with pain and surprise but the pinch sent a jolt of electricity down to my groin. He slips my bra straps from my should and slips it down so my breasts are exposed to him.

Right after the pinch I feel something wet and cold clamp down on my nipple, and I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth "Arrrgh." This is wrong, I should be fighting him off and screaming, not moaning in pleasure. I chastise myself but there is nothing I can do. I have no idea what is coming next, and I don't have to wait long as his mouth comes off of my peak and he clamps down on the other. I can't control the waves of sensation his actions are sending through me.

"You like that?" his voice sounds cold and calculating. He pinches the free nipple roughly as he stretches it out away from my body. "How about this?" he bites down on me and I yelp helplessly. "Oh yea, I like hearing that sound." He switches nipples again and uses his free hand to trail a path from my stomach to the center of my legs.

I try to twist away from him as some sense returns to me. "No, No! Don't do this." This only seems to spur him on and he dips his fingers down into my panties trace my clitoris. "Mmmmhhmm." I jump at the sensation and his mouth vibrates with laughter against my breast. This sends tingling sensations down my stomach and I tilt my pelvis toward his rotating fingers. He quickly rips my panties to the side and I am naked in front of him.

"What do you want Isabella?" It's hard to concentrate as his pace increases and he slowly slips a finger inside of me. "Well…well I think I see what you want."

I shake my head, denying what my body clearly wants. "Am I leaving this room Edward?"

My question catches both of us off guard and he pauses his movements as I hold my breath waiting for his answer. "No, Isabella, you won't be." His voice sounds contrite but his confession is very chilling.

"Oh!" My mind seems to shut off as he continues inserting his finger inside of me easily. He pumps the finger slowly, flexing it halfway in and hitting all of my hot spots. I feel my body let go, and I realize I may as well enjoy this moment because it will be one of my last.

"That's right, just relax and enjoy this. You smelled amazing at the store today but mixed with your arousal it's almost overwhelming." He adds a second finger as he picks up the tempo with both. I start to grind myself against him before the fingers quickly disappear. And I groan in withdrawal.

He trails his lips down my stomach the icy trail he leaves behind feels like it is on fire. His tongue traces my pelvic bone down to the small tuft of hair I have above my lips and I can feel him breathe in deeply. "Mmmm heaven" he moans before continuing down to my clitoris. He traces slow lazy circles and figure eights over my most sensitive spots. I can feel the muscles in my lower stomach clench tightly and I wriggle away from the strong sensations.

"No – no Isabella. I want to see this before we're finished. Come for me." His fingers appear against as he slips two easily inside of me. I squeal as wave after wave of intense sensations flow over me. Soon the muscles that were clenched so tightly begin to unravel and I let myself go. I am squeezing his fingers deep inside of me as I gasp in quick breathes.

He stands and I can hear a zipper being pulled down. I tingle all over and I wonder if he is going to fuck me next. I turn crimson at the thought but I don't have to wonder for long as he takes my face in both hands and instructs me. "Want a taste?" he traces my lips with a finger and they quiver I anticipation. "I know you do. Open your mouth Isabella."

His words shock me but I do as I say, I open my mouth and try to prepare for him. Slowly I feel his grip become firmer on my head as he slips himself inside of my mouth. He moans loudly and this eggs me on. He tastes amazing, and even though this has not been a favorite activity for me I find that I enjoy the feel of him inside of me. He begins to pump himself in my mouth slowly and I try to concentrate on sheathing my teeth.

"I have to have you now." He pumps himself a final time into my mouth and pulls himself back. He pushes me down further into the couch and opens my legs roughly. There is nothing gentle about him now as he positions himself over me and lines himself up with my opening. In one fluid motion he is inside of me and I gasp at the sudden intrusion. He pushes my legs even wider apart as he pumps into me harder and faster.

The sensation is pain mixed with pleasure and I can feel myself clamping down on him again as he leans forward to bite each of my nipples in turn. I lean my head back giving in fully to the feeling of him inside of me and close my eyes. He growls over me and I feel his lips at my throat. "Oh Isabella, you're exposing yourself to me in all the right ways." I don't understand how I can be more exposed than I already was, splayed in front of him with my clothing ripped aside so I say nothing.

His pace begins to quicken and I can sense that he is close to letting go himself. His mouth moves to my neck and he pulls his lips back to expose his teeth. Suddenly fear shoots through me again and I try to move my neck away from him. He reaches an arm up to my face to hold me still and runs his tongue from the base of my ear to my shoulder before I feel his teeth against me.

He places the slightest bit of pressure against me with him teeth and a sharp pain burst through me. "Ahhh!" I scream out as I feel his lips form a seal around the bite and suck on my neck. He continues to pound inside of me, lowering a hand to circle once again around my clitoris. "Ahh! Hmmm!" I scream out in both pain and ecstasy as I fly over the edge for the last time. I can feel him unload inside of me but he keeps moving and sucking.

The last thing I hear is, "You're too sweet to let go, I think I'll keep you." He pulls away from me and the burning pain begins.


	2. Hot Tub Hug

**This is my first assignment for the PTB Smut school. I have tried to slip the "Hot Tub Hug" position into this. I am afraid this assignment is late by a day as I have been out of town, and I am not all that happy with it. But – here we go.**

I pull back from him and turn to the table at my side. "I need a refill!" I fight the urge to giggle as Edward arches a brow at me with a look that is a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" I can tell he is trying to keep his tone light and even purposefully, and the giggle I had been holding bursts out from my chest.

I never drink, and when I do I have usually a glass at the most. But tonight I feel like celebrating and I have made it halfway through a bottle of champagne. I nod my head at him in answer, "Uh huh! I think it's a great idea. I think you should join me." I tilt my head towards the empty glass and grin at Edward laughing at my own joke. My mind goes immediately to the gutter and I try to give him my most seductive look.

He squirms under my gaze and he takes a step back from me. "Bella…"

"I know, I know. Don't worry about me." I hold my hands up in front of me in surrender. Edward is terrified of hurting me, especially if he loses control around me. We'd had the argument a thousand times and he wasn't budging on the subject. Sex was out of the question for him while I remained a human, and I wonder if I can change his mind tonight.

Edward sighs in relief and refills my glass, dropping his argument against it for the moment. "Anything else you'd like to do?"

What I would really like to do is wrap myself around him, but that is officially off of the table. I can't get past the thought of having him completely, and I glance towards the hot tub trying my best to keep my thoughts to myself. "Maybe we could go into the hot tub?" before Edward can protest I add, "To help me relax. I've always loved that."

He smiles at me and walks towards the tub, and throws the cover off to the side. "That's a great idea. I don't get sore or cold but the hot water does feel very good to me." He switches the jets on and bubbles begin to surface. "Let's go grab our swimsuits" he winks as he leads me towards the house.

I rifle through the suitcase Alice has packed for me and lay out the swimsuits that I have to chose from and take a step back. I don't want to keep Edward waiting so I quickly chose a dark red crocheted bikini that fits me so well I wonder if it was literally made for me. I grab a gauzy sarong and step out of the room, looking for him.

"Out here!" I hear him shout from the open doorway. "Get on in here!" his tone is light and teasing and I hurry outside to join him. All I want is to feel his slippery skin against me and I pull the tie holding my cover-up on.

"Mmm, the water does look great." I step towards him slowly, my gaze fixed on his chest. "But I think the person in the water looks even better."

Edward smirks and props himself up along the wall closest to me. "Oh really?" he glances up and down my body and gives me an appreciative look."I think it would a whole lot better if you'd get in here with me."

He holds an arm out towards me and I take it as I make my way into the tub. The water is hot and it feels heavenly against my skin. I sink down to the bench next to Edward and sigh as I feel all tension in my muscles melt away. My eyes close and I allow my head to roll backwards to rest on the ledge. I can feel Edward still next to me and I moan again, slightly louder hoping it will pique his interest.

"Enjoying that?" He slides closer to me and his skin feels warm in the water.

"Mmmhmmm." A smile forms on my lips.

"Does that feel good?" his hand glides over my shoulder blades and I relax further into the bench,

"Oh, so good Edward, you feel so good." His hand pulls away from me and my eyes fly open. "What's wrong?" I know the answer already but I want to hear him say it out loud.

"We can't do this Bella, you know I can't."

Inspiration hits me and I bit my lower lip in anticipation, "Then don't Edward." I close my eyes again and lean back towards the wall. "Just watch me." I slipped my right hand under the surface of the water and trail a finger from my chest to the line of my bikini bottoms.

The alarm is clear in his voice, "Bella! What are you doing?"

I can feel all the bubbles from the champagne hit my brain at the same time as I lose my sense of modesty. I slip both of my hands under the straps on my shoulders and slide them down my arms. "Edward, if you can't then I will just have to take matters into my own hands." My mind is screaming at me to stop the show I am putting on for him and return to being timid little Bella. Another, more insistent part of me, deep inside my lower stomach wants me to keep going, and to make myself feel good.

Edwards take in a sharp breath but is otherwise silent. Although I cannot see him I know he is watching me intently, and the idea of him looking at me touch myself makes me give in completely to the carnal part of me that wants to get off. I slip the straps off of my arms and push the cups of my top off of my breasts. I open my eyes and look over at Edward and see that his eyes are glued to my body and smile. "Sit back Edward, let me show you what I like."

Surprisingly he obeys me without any hesitation or argument and when he relaxes into the seat I close my eyes again. I fill my hands with my breasts as I tease the sensitive areas around my nipples before reading behind me to unclasp my bra. My hands find their way back to my breasts and I roll my nipples between my fingers. As I increase the pressure and pinch my nipples the sensations go directly south. "Ooohhhh" I moan and open my eyes turning to Edward again. "I wish this was you doing this."

His eyes open wide and even I am surprised at the words coming out of my mouth. I let one of hands travel down to my bottoms while I continue my slow torture on my nipples with the other. His nostrils flare and I know he can smell my arousal, even through the water and I smile. My finger slips under the fabric and I gasp as the sensation.

"Bella…" Edward doesn't continue his thought but his fists are balled up at his sides and his jaw is clenched. It's clear that the hold he has on his control is slipping and I know I need to keep pushing him.

I wiggle my hips as I push at the fabric covering me and I kick my bottoms off giving myself full excess to myself. My fingers go back to my center as I tease my opening before finally slipping a finger inside myself. I groan in pleasure as I squeeze my eyes shut and imagine that it's Edward pumping in and out of and not my finger.

I add a second finger inside myself and I make eye contact with Edward again. "Do you like watching me?"I stammer as my breathing is becoming more erratic. I am getting closer to falling over the edge but I need something more, I need him.

"Oh Bella, so much." His hand drifts below the water and rests in him lap. It takes me a moment to realize that he is slowly touching himself and the visual is so arousing.

"Take them off." I beg as I increase the speed at which I enter myself.

He shakes his head and he pulls his hand away. His face reflects the guilt he feels as he places his arms firmly at him side.

"Please Edward, please I want to see you." I move my thumb to my clitoris and move it in slow circles. My eyes plead with him and after a moment of watching me pleasure myself he relents and pulls his shorts down.

His penis springs forward, and it is rock hard. I lick my lips and can't tear my eyes away from the part of him I have never seen before. "Edward… I want to try something OK?"

His voice is raspy when he finally answers, unable to rip his eyes away from my busy hand. "Anything Bella." It doesn't seem like he can say no to me right now.

"Don't move Edward." I move my hand and a look of determination comes over my face.

He nods and that is all of the confirmation I need as I swing one leg over him until I am straddling his lap facing him. "Wait…" he protests.

I shake my head. "I can't Edward. Just hold still and let me. I need this, we need this" I move myself off of his lap slightly and position my opening over him. He tenses under me but doesn't say anything further as I tease myself with him.

I lower myself slowly onto him and I feel a slight resistance at the beginning. "Bella…" I ignore him and keep going until I am sitting fully on him. The feeling is unlike any number of fingers, the sensation of him inside of absolutely unique. I hold still for a few long moments as I let both of us adjust.

I move my legs from the floor of the hot tub to the bench and spread myself fully for him. I use the leverage as I begin to move. Edward has gone completely still around me and I slowly move myself up and then back down his length. My eyes close against my will as I pick the pace, and the water helps me find a rhythm.

When I feel myself close I force my eyes open and look down, enjoying the view of him sliding inside of me. I lower my fingers to my clitoris as I trace figure eights on myself. I look up at Edward and see he is transfixed by the image of our joining. He starts to meet my thrusts lightly with his own and I am pushed over the edge.

The warm feeling that has been resonating in my lower abdomen spreads slowly out towards my limbs. For a moment the sensation encompasses my entirely body and I can feel myself squeezing my muscles around him. The feeling leaves as quickly as it comes and I am drawn to the sight of Edward's penis again and don't slow down.

He is letting out soft groans and I speed up my strokes sensing he is close as well. A few seconds later a carnal growl rips from his throat and then he stills under me. He lies back fully against the wall and takes several deep breaths. I scoot myself off of him and move to his side trying to give him space by not getting too close.

A few minutes later he gets full control over himself and turns to look at me, placing one arm around me. He pulls me to him, "Just watch you say." He trails light kisses along my jaw line up to my ear, his voice full of contentment.

"Hey! You did get to watch." I justify "Plus, Now that we're married you're out of excuses."

He opens his mouth to protest.

"I meant good excuses." I interrupt him and bring my lips to his to silence him.


	3. Assignment 2

The day starts off well enough with the sun shining for the first time in weeks, but as soon as I try to start my truck that changes. Instead of the engine roaring to life, loudly but faithfully, I hear a clicking noise. I try the key a few times to be sure, but eventually I have to admit I needed some outside help.

I get out of the cab and grab my wallet to find my AAA card. Once I locate it I groan when I see that it has been expired for over six months. My only real option is to call Jake, and even though I hate to do it I grab my phone and make the call. Edward has never told me not to see Jake anymore, but I know that he would prefer that I didn't. Work related travel has been occupying his mind lately, and I hope I can take care of this situation without involving him.

After 20 minutes I see the old rabbit turn unto my road and I sigh in relief, standing up and walking to meet him in the driveway.

"So….what do we have?" he places a hand on his hip and stands closer to me than he should.

"Won't start. I came out here and all I get is clicking when I turn the key." I scoot myself a few inches away from him.

"Ah, the alternator." He steps away from the car and shakes his head. "No easy fix, we need to tow it."

I was hoping for something easy that could be taken care of quickly and my shoulders drop. "I guess I won't be going in today." I head towards the house, motioning for Jake to follow me. It feels wrong to call him for help and then to wave him away when he can't provide it.

He turns and eagerly follows me in, the smile that's always melts my heart in the past on his lips. "No problem Bells, let me just give Paul a call and we'll get the truck back to the garage. We can have this fixed today if we can get the part." His tone is reassuring and I know I am over reacting to my truck's betrayal.

"Thanks Jake, you're so nice to come over so quickly." I smile at him and set the coffee machine to make a new pot before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Of course, anytime." He sits in the chair next to me and a mischievous glint flashes across his eyes. He takes out his phone and writes a quick text message, probably to Paul asking him to bring the tow truck out. "I'll wait here with you for the truck, maybe we could…" he doesn't finish his sentence but his lascivious stare tells what he might have in mind for the wait.

"Jake…no…you know it's not like that." I stammer out.. His boldness takes me by surprise and I don't exactly know how to reply. "I love Edward. I want with Edward only. Please don't make me do this again." I shake my head, hoping to impress on him that I didn't feel the same as him. "Don't make me chose because you know it's going to be him."

He stands from his seat and kneels in front of me too quickly for me to stop him. "Bella, I know that isn't true. There is something in there for me." He points to my chest and I shake my head at the assertion. "Yes, there is. Why else would be call me out here. There is something here between us. You might love him more, but you want me too." He moves closer to me and nudges my knees open to make room for him between my legs.

I try to push him away, but my attempt is feeble while I consider his statement. If it was true then I did call him over here because I wanted something to happen between us. In those moments of hesitation Jake stands up and leans into me, his mouth crashing unto mine. His lips are warm and soft over mine and I close my eyes and enjoy the moment until my brain catches up with me and I am horrified at what I am doing.

I push Jake back and stand from the chair and step back towards the coffee machine. "No Jake!" I glare at him. "Maybe I should just get some work done while I wait." When he didn't make any moves towards the door I cross my arms, "I think you should go now."

My mind is running at full speed and I consider that I may have been kissing him back for a moment. My heart sinks as I think of what Edward's reaction to this would be and I know he would be incredibly hurt. I can't believe that I didn't instantly pull back from him, and I get more angry with myself as I stand there waiting for him to leave.

He advances towards me again, wrapping one arm around my waist and quickly bending down to kiss my forehead. "OK Bella." He turns and heads towards the door. "Come find me when you're ready."

The memories of Jake's lips on mine don't resurface in my mind until the next night. Edward has returned from his trip and we enjoy a quite dinner at home. Edward wraps his arms around me and we watch TV on the couch as I snuggle into him.

"Hmmm, I missed you" I sigh as he uses his fingertips to trace lines up and down my arms.

"Oh, me too, love. Me too. "His fingertips move down to my chest and then my stomach, and I moan lightly in contentment.

His leans towards me and kisses me gently on the lips. I close my eyes and suddenly I am picturing Jake's lips in place of Edwards. I pull myself away from him and shake the image from my mind. Edward is giving me a quizzical look and I am confused about what has just happened. I lean my lips back towards him but the image returns and I move quickly out of his reach.

"What's going on Bella?" his voice is questioning but his eyes are still full of humor, like I am playing some game with him.

I decide I need to pretend that everything is alright and hope that eventually it will be, so I turn my body towards Edward's before grinning. "Nothing, just making sure you're really ready." I wink at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face to mine.

He responds to me immediately and I pull him back towards me until he was lying on top of me along the sofa. He pulls away from my mouth and begin to trail kisses towards my breasts.

Jake's face comes to mind and over and over again and I try my hardest to push it away. I know how wrong it is to enjoy the sensations Edward's mouth are causing me while fantasizing about another man. This was not just some other man though; it was the only man I know Edward has had any jealousy of. I was always telling him that here was nothing there and nothing would ever happen, but now my words come back to haunt me.

I moan as he nips first one breast and then the other. Tingling waves shoot down my stomach as I imagine what it would feel like to have Jake's rough hands on me instead of Edward's smooth ones and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly in shame. Edward doesn't deserve this. I should not be thinking these thoughts at all, let alone right now.

Edward pauses and I can feel him looking up at me, and I don't want him to see my inner turmoil. I force my eyes open and lock gazes with him as my chests heaves up and down with my heavy breathing. Satisfied that I am still with him he ducks his head and traces the line in the middle of my stomach with his tongue as he pulls my skirt up and pushes my panties to the side.

When he runs his tongue lightly up me I couldn't help the groan that wells up from me. "Ughh… Edward…" I sigh and close my eyes again. As his tongue goes to work on me, he takes his time to taste every inch of me. The images return and for a moment its Jake's tongue that is causing wave after wave of pleasure. I wonder what it would be like to have him down there. His strong arms hold my hips in place while his tongue works me into a frenzy.

As soon as the image comes to mind I work as hard as I can to push it away. I know how wrong it is to be thinking of someone else while I with Edward, and I am grateful there is no way he knows what is going on in my mind. I swivel my hips towards Edward as I try again to clear my mind and focus on the sensations flowing through me. I can feel the knot in my stomach begin to untie as I moved in a rhythm towards him.

"So eager." He whispers against me and I shudder. The guilt from my secret slips to the back of my mind as he moves back up the length of my body.

"Always." I open my eyes to look at him. "Always for you."

He grins as he slips first one and than a second finger inside of me. "And what is it you want now?" His voice is almost a growl and I wonder if there is any way he could know about what I was thinking about. He has never asked me to tell him I wanted him right before we had sex, but it seemed like he wants to claim me.

"You." I can't keep thinking about Jake, I focus entirely on the man in front of me.

He pulls back slightly and meets my gaze for a long moment. "You'll have to be more specific to get what you want."

This isn't like him at all and this commanding tone is a surprising turn on for me. "You Edward. I want you inside of me." My breath picks up in tempo as he makes a hook motion with the two fingers inside of me.

I hear him unzip his pants with his free hand and allow himself to spring free. He pushes my hands away as I reach for his hips to slide down his pants. "No Bella." He flips me over to my stomach quicker than I can react and he pushes himself to my entrance. "I want to make sure you're only thinking about me"

I gasp in surprise at his word when he enters me. "Unnngh." I writhe against him in pleasure.

Edward pauses and leans down towards me to whisper in my ear, "I never want you to think about him while you're with me again."


	4. Virgins

I gape at him open mouthed, "Married? You want to get married?" I am finding it hard to believe that we are having this conversation.

He looks at me with wounded eyes, "Yes! Is that so hard to believe, in the time that I grew up a man didn't sleep with a woman without being married to her." The last part came out in a rush and he looks away from me.

"Oh! So you've decided that we can…" I trail off, as I know he will catch my meaning. The thought of him fulfilling my request quickly becomes the focus of my attention.

Edward smiles his crooked smile at me and chuckles, "Such a one track mind." He sits on the bed, next to me and strokes my shoulder. "Besides, would being married to me really be so bad?"

My attention quickly snaps back to the topic of marriage. "Is that what you really want?"

He nods "Yes, very much. I want to make you my wife before making you mine in every other way."

"But, what if that's not what I want? It's not that I don't want to be married to you, just that I don't want to be married at 18. I don't need that piece of paper in order to feel committed to you. I think you know, I love you more than anything, and I can't bear to lose you. I think you feel the same, so what will marriage change?" I am not going to budge on this topic and I cross my arms. I didn't learn many lessons from my mother, but she drilled it into me not to get married at such a young age.

"It's not going to change anything." Edward looks away from my challenging glare. "We just need to be married before, before we're together in that way." He emphasizes his meaning with a look.

"What? No we don't. I know in your time it wasn't done, but now it is more the norm not to wait." I think of some way to convince him we don't need to be married to have sex. "Besides, I don't _want _to wait."

Edward sighs, "Bella, what kind of gentleman would I be?"

I lean back from him to look him in the eye, "Who says I even want you to be a gentleman?" I run my finger down from his chest to his stomach and try to give him my most seductive look.

Edward's mouth drops open at my flirtation and he takes my wrists in his hands, holding me still next to him. "Bella…"

"Please" I push myself against him and feel how tense his body is and there is nothing I want more than to feel him relax. "Please Edward." I plead quietly.

He shifts closer to me. "Bella, you know I want to."

"So do it." I whisper as close to his ear as I can get. It works like a switch and I can feel him press closer to me, releasing my hands to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Is that what you really want?" he leans into my neck and kisses the spot just below my ear lobe.

His cool breath sends a shiver down my spine and I nod. "Yes" was all I could manage as I close my eyes and sigh quietly.

His lips move down my neck towards my shoulder, "Mmmm" he hums against my skin. One hand drifts upward towards my hair, "You know I'll always give you what you want, Bella."

Resisting Bella is impossible; the self-control that I have managed to maintain falls quickly to her. The feel of her of reacting to me under my hands is my final undoing as I snake a hand into her hair and enjoy its silky feel against my skin. The sound of her almost silent gasp is more than I can take as I bend my mouth down to hers and feel her lips so soft and pliant against mine.

I need to be careful of my venom and when she opens her mouth slightly to me I pull away. As she begins to protest I unbutton her top and she is quickly silent. Her hips rock slightly up towards me and the smell of her arousal hits me suddenly. "Bella, you're killing me."

Her eyes fly open and make contact with mine, and I can tell she doesn't care about driving me crazy. She doesn't answer but her body encourages me so I continue to undo her top. After I open the final button I push the sides of the shirt aside and look down, admiring the view. Bella is wearing a plain blue cotton bra, and its innocence makes me want to claim her as my own more than I thought possible.

Watching her writhe below me is more erotic than I would have thought possible. I am finding that my desire for her body far outweighs any pull towards her blood, and I become more confident that I can handle my blood lust in this situation. I need to watch the amount of pressure and speed I use, but focusing on Bella should prevent me from overdoing it.

My concern is now being able to meet up to her expectation. I have seen every imaginable sexual scenario, position and possibility through the thoughts of everyone around me. I have studied the human anatomy, including sexual, for numerous years in school. Still, nothing can prepare me for the reality I am now facing. I decide to swallow my nerves and focus on making this as enjoyable for Bella as possible.

I duck my head back down towards her, and begin to trail kisses around her breasts. I am careful to sheath my teeth with my lips and carefully nip at her peaks. This elicits a gasp from her and she increases her hip movements towards me. I lift a hand towards her so I can tease one nipple while sucking on the other.

"Oh god, Edward." Bella sounds breathless and is clearly eager for me to continue.

I trace my hand down from her chest to the top of her pants and back. She wriggles her hips so I continue and occasionally slip my fingers into her jeans and along her panties. Her breath comes out in faster gasps and her eyes close as she seems to focus solely on the sensations.

The view of Bella laid in front of me is almost too much and I stop my breathing so her scent doesn't hit me as strongly. Her lovely brown hair is tousled around her head on the bed and she bites her bottom lip with a look that looks like she is concentrating on something. Her chest rises and falls with her breath and her breasts move enticingly to the rhythm. I want to touch and taste every inch of her, but I want to be certain that she enjoys this.

As I undo the button of her jeans she moves her hips off of the bed to help me slip her pants past her hips. "So eager" I whisper while I push her jeans down her legs and off to the floor. I pull back slightly to admit the sigh of her in only her panties in front of me. "So beautiful."

Bella opens her eyes and blushes a deep red. "Edward…" she reaches up towards me but I know her touching me would be too much for me right now.

"No love, let me" I want her to just feel at the moment, and not worry about me. Just being able to touch her like this is enough for me.

She attempts to protest but once I slip a finger inside of her panties she relaxes back into the bed and closes her eyes again. I add a second finger and move towards her clit, the heat coming off of her sex is so enticing and I have to force myself to go slowly for her.

I slowly start to circle my fingers around her button as I let her moans and the sway of her hips guide my movements. My fingers slip to her open and I her extremely wet already and I cannot help myself from slipping a finger slowly inside of her.

"Unnngh" Bella moans loudly and the happy look on her face tells me it is a moan of pleasure and not one of pain. She bucks her hips towards me to encourage me to go further.

I have to give her what she wants as I pump the finger in and out of her slowly. Before too long I add a second finger and increase my rhythm, and Bella's body movements change to match mine.

I need to taste her and I remove my fingers from her and she opens her eyes and opens her mouth in protest. I grin up at her, hoping that she will like what I plan to do next even more than being fingered. I kiss my way down from her breasts to her panty line and with a flick of my wrist I rip the fabric off of her. He mouth makes a perfect 'o' in shock and surprise but I don't pause before planting my mouth right at her engorged lips.

I flick my tongue out to taste her open, and I am flooded with venom at the taste of her sweet nectar right from the source. For a moment I fear I might lose myself and bite her but a loud moan from Bella and I am focusing on her again.

"Edward, oh god!" I can see her cheeks are red in embarrassment, but as I explore more of her with my tongue it fades and she seems to be back to enjoying the sensations again. I fall into a rhythm with my mouth on her and she bucks and moans into me.

As her movements become more insistent I add a finger to her clit and begin to circle it again. I have seen this combination in my minds than I wish to remember and it has the same effect on Bella as I had hoped. In a few minutes I can feel her inside walls clenching around my fingers as she gasps and pants louder than before.

"Edward, oh god oh god." She writhes beneath me and her entire body seems to flush as once. "Ahhh…" the noises coming from her spur me on as she rides out her wave of pleasure.

I remove my mouth from her and slide back up her body while undoing my jeans and pushing them aside. I wanted Bella to cum before this part because I want her to remember our first time as pleasurable and I worry that penetration could be uncomfortable for her first time.

She opens her eyes and grins up at me, "Wow Edward." She reaches her arms towards me again and this time I let her wrap them around my back as I toss of my shirt and press myself lightly against her.

"Bella, are you sure?" I know the answer of course, she's wanted this for awhile and it was me who was holding it up for so long.

"Yes, yes of course. More than anything." She says firmly and I nod as I brush her hair off of her face.

I pull back slightly from her body and am not surprised to find myself completely aroused. This moment feels like a fantasy to me and I hope that I will be able to keep myself from hurting Bella. I take an unneeded breath as I align myself with her opening.

Slowly I push myself forward and I pause when I feel a slight resistance around me. She feels so small and so tight around me. I look down to see that I am just barely in her, and I worry that I will be able to fit inside of her. She rouses me out of my thoughts with a slight rock of her hips towards me indicating she is ready for me to continue.

I press further into her feeling the resistance I encounter easing slightly and she expands around me. I keep my eyes on her face the entire time and I notice her flinch slightly and still myself. After a moment the tension on her face eases and I continue. Eventually I realize I am fully inside of her, and I lean down to kiss her passionately as I am overcome with a flood of love for Bella.

I rock my hips back as I slowly pull of her and return over and over again. I keep my tempo slow and I watch Bella relax entirely and meet my thrusts with her own. The feeling is overwhelming and I am glad I was able to get Bella off before me because I can tell I won't last long.

"I love you Bella, more than anything in the world." I pump myself into her with increasing speed as I feel the knot in my stomach begin to untie.

"I love you too Edward, forever." She whispers to me and uses her hands to attempt to press me closer to her.

I close my eyes tightly as the feeling of my orgasm overtakes me but I don't stop my rhythmic movements inside of her. In a moment the feeling washes over me and I open my eyes again as I still myself over her.

"Are you OK?" I ask her as I gently kiss her forehead.

She giggles lightly and says, "More than OK!"


	5. Giving Yourself a Hand

After running for most of the night I finally arrive back in Forks around two in the morning. After standing on the edge of my family's property for a few minutes to decide what my next move should be I turned and begin to run again. This time my destination is Chief Swan's house where Bella should be sleeping somewhere. I need to see her again and find out if her scent is as over powering now that I am completely full as when I first met her.

If I am honest with myself though I know I have some kind of other pull to her. I have never run across a person who smells the way she does. In almost 100 years I have encountered so many people and while the blood has smelled good, and was tempting to me, especially in my younger years, never have I had such a visceral reaction to it.

Bella is generally good looking but, after seeing so, any women that are varying in degrees of attractiveness; she should not have normally caught my attention. When I realized that I couldn't hear her thoughts though I was intrigued and aggravated that I had to rely on picking the minds of the other students. But it was in Biology that I first got a full strength whiff of her amazing scent. I am not sure how I managed to sit through the entire class next to her, and when she flung her dark veil of hair over her shoulder towards me I had almost lost myself completely.

This is why I ran to Denali, to protect her from me, but in the end there was no way I could stay away from her. Her face consumed my thoughts the entire time I was there and I finally convinced myself that I needed to see her again. So, now here I am at her home and am immediately drawn to the backyard of the house. There is a single window at the back of the house and I know this is where she is sleeping.

Her thoughts are silent but I can hear the sound of her heart beating. I am holding my breath, but even without trying I can smell her in there. This time I am prepared for the force it has on me and after swallowing the venom flooding my mouth a few times I calm myself down enough to think clearly again. She doesn't sound like she is sleeping well though and my concern for her forces me to head towards the tree with branches overhanging her bedroom window.

In a flash I am up the tree and crouch on the closest branch I am confident can hold my weight. Bella's room is very dark but this doesn't bother me at all and I can see her perfectly. I am slightly upset to see that I am right and Bella seems to be having a vivid dream and she is squirming all over the bed. Once I take in her actions I focus on her choice of night clothing and what I see makes my breath hitch. She is wearing a loose fitting tank top and a pair of cotton bikini cut panties on her bottom. Her blanket is scrunched up at the end of her bed against the wall, seemly kicked off her at some point in the night, and it leaves her body completely exposed to me.

I know that I should leave immediately, or at the very least stop leering at her in such an ungentlemanly way, but I am fixed to the spot. I wish I could hear her thoughts; I would give anything to know what she was dreaming about that was causing her so much discomfort.

She turns her face towards me at that moment and I see a hint of a smile on her face, "Edward…" she moans so quietly someone without my acute hearing would not have been able to decipher it. "Edward!" she pleads a little more loudly.

I freeze in fear, afraid for a moment that she has seen or heard me somehow, but her eyes remain closed and she flips over towards her wall again without uttering anything further. My mind reels as I try to figure out why she would be saying my name, and why whatever it was caused her to squirm around in such a way. She seems to be smiling and happy, so this dream isn't a nightmare but there is no other clue as to what it could be about.

That was when I decide it is safe for me to take a breath again, just to test myself against having her so close to me. If I can't get used to her scent there was no way I can return to school, and while I know the rest of my family would get up and move with me we had been hoping to stay in Forks for a few more years. As soon as I took that breath however, I know I have made a mistake. Bella's delicious scent floods my nostrils but it is not just her blood I can smell. I now know what she is dreaming about, Bella is having some kind of erotic dream, and I am involved in some way.

I look down towards my lap as my pants grow tight at the thought that she is in there, thinking about me _in that way. _ I put my hand down along the length of myself and groan in appreciation. This is extremely wrong, to touch myself in front of her window as she dreams about me, but there is no way I can stop myself as my want for her body takes over my desire for her blood.

Without further thought I unbutton my pants and pull the zipper down. I run my hand up and down the length of my shaft over my underwear before I reach my hand in to pull myself free. I almost never touch myself in this way, as I am usually not interested in sexual activities but the urge to get myself off at this point is overwhelming and I shake away my misgivings.

I clasp my hand around my dick and slowly begin to move up and down. Inside her bedroom Bella splays her legs open and buries her head in her pillow. I grip myself tighter as I imagine all of the things that I could be doing to her in her dream to illicit the reaction she is having. The images that flood my mind turn me on more than I have ever been and I pump myself faster.

In my mind I imagine that I am on top of Bella, and she is writhing underneath me. I can almost feel the skin under mine, soft and warm. Suddenly her heart beats speeds up a little and I move my hand faster and hold myself more tightly. I worry that she is about to wake up, but there is nothing I can do now but try to finish this as quickly as possible.

I know I am invading her privacy in the worse way and that I am no better than a peeping Tom, but none of it matters at the moment. I can feel the beginnings of an orgasm ripping through me, and only need to pump myself a few more times before I come on my hand and arm. After riding out the rest of my orgasm I am relieved to see that Bella still seems solidly asleep and I stuff myself back into my pants as quickly as possible.

I don't want to leave her, but she will wake up in an hour or two and I cannot be near the area. I can't believe I just masturbated to her from a tree in her yard and the feelings of shame replace the glow of getting off to the sight of her. I make a promise to myself that I will never do that again, it was sick and depraved. I cannot however convince myself to stay away from her entirely, even though I know it would be the right thing to do.

I jump down from the tree and begin to run home. As I get further away from her however I long to go back to see her again and I know that I might have a serious problem. Being so attached so quickly to a human girl is a surprise and I am not sure how to handle it going forward. The one thing I do know however is that I am more relaxed than I ever have, and I have a feeling it has to do with what I did in the tree. All I can hope for now is that Alice doesn't tell the rest of the family about my little adventure.


	6. Phone

**Here is my assignment on time. My apologies that I didn't create last weeks, it had really been my goal to complete and review them all. A health fiasco has kept me from writing (hard to type) but things are looking up, so hopefully I will be on time from now on **

It has been a good trip home to see my mother but I wish that Edward could have come with me. I understand that he can't get out of work, but it doesn't make me feel any less lonely at night time, after mom has gone to sleep. I am so used to using him as a pillow that I am finding it difficult to sleep without him, and when I see my phone light up with an incoming call from his number my eyes light up.

"Edward!" I answer excitedly.

"Bella, hello baby. I've missed you. How are you?" His voice is soft and soothing and I snuggle further into my bed in anticipation of a nice long chat.

"Things are going well here, Mom is in good spirits and she's dragging me to every tourist trap and antique shop she can find." I chuckle at my scatter brained mother. "But I miss you so much, so so much." I sigh and try not to think about the various ways that I miss having him around. "This is a great trip, but I can't wait to get home and see you again."

"So you really miss me huh?" his tone is leading but I am not sure where he is going with this.

"Yes, of course, you don't even know!" I laugh as it is true, if he knew about the thoughts and dreams I had been having lately about him I think he would be pretty surprised.

"In what ways do you miss me?" his tone is more playful than before, and I wonder if he may be on the same wave length as me.

"Um… well you know I miss seeing you every day snuggling up with you at night." I decide to stick with the more PG ways that I have been missing him.

"Anything else you miss at night other than snuggling." His voice rises suggestively.

Oh no, this is uncomfortable and I know just what he is getting at. This is not normal for him though, as we've never really talked like this before. This is however the first time we've been separated more than a day or two. I shrug and decide to go with it, "Well…there are some other things I miss that take place most often at night." I trail off and hope that the suggestion is enough for him to go on.

Edward chuckles and I can hear him shifting around on his end of the line, "Can you do better than that Bella? I am having kind of a hard time imagining what you could be talking about. Maybe there is something I can help you with, but you're being kind of vague."

I blush furiously even though Edward is several thousand miles away, I can't believe he wants me to go into detail; it is obvious what I am referring to. "Edward, don't make me say it! You know what I mean…what we do in bed, just you and me, usually naked? I am not sure that is something you could help me with from way over there." I giggle nervously.

"Oh now we're getting somewhere. Me and you naked, I like the idea and I disagree that we can't help each other from far away. I mean we're on the phone and we both have hands, right?"

I gasp at his suggestion, "Do you mean, you want to talk dirty over the phone?"

I can practically hear his smile broaden, "Yes Bella, that is exactly what I mean. I am so pent up right now thinking of you and wishing you were here for me to have my way with. Hearing you use all those words that make you blush and giggle would push me over the edge. What do you think?"

"I…uh… I don't know. You really want me to….say those types of things to you?" the idea is embarrassing but I can't help but feel my stomach twist in excited anticipation at the idea.

"I want that more than anything right now, and there are a few things I'd like to say to you as well, maybe I could help you release some tension as well." I can hear him pulling his zipper down and heart beat accelerates in anticipation. "What are you wearing Bella?"

I look down at myself, dressed for bed and take a deep breath as I answer him, "Well, I am dressed for bed and you know me, I sleep in a tank top and my panties."

His teeth grit on the other line and he sighs, "God I love your sleepwear. That's a good outfit for his though, that way you can easily move your fingers to spot you need them for him."

What is this? He actually wants me to touch myself as we talk, I have done something like that in front of him and I look down at my fingers suspiciously. "You want me to touch myself, down there?" the shock is obvious in my voice, but I would have to be lying if I tried to convince myself the idea didn't excite me.

"Uh-huh. I want you to take your fingers and just slowly start circling them around your clit." I can hear from noises coming from the background. "I've got my dick in my hand, it's so hard for you, and the thought of you in those tiny panties touching yourself is so hot."

His words convince me that I really do need to get off and I slip a finger inside of my underwear and begin to circle myself slowly as he requested. His heavy breathing on the other end of the time spurs me on and soon moisture coats my lips and I let out a moan, "Ok Edward, I am er… you know."

"Say it Bella, please tell me what you're doing. I want to hear those words coming from your sweet mouth. Tell me what you're doing to yourself; tell me what you want me to do to myself or to you."

"Edward, oh my god this is so embarrassing, but I am going to try. I am, touching myself right now, on my um, my pussy. I've got my fingers down there and I am just massaging and teasing myself." I pause for a breath and find my description and using the words a loud has spurred to go faster and I wiggle with the building pressure.

Edward moans on his end and I can hear him speed his movements up, "Oh god that's so fucking hot, to hear you talk about touching yourself like that. God you're so beautiful, I wish I was there with you so it could be me touching you. If I were with you I would have a taste of that sweet pussy and more."

Memories of Edward's mouth between my legs flood my mind and I close my eyes to better imagine that he is actually with me. "I want that too and more."

"Oh yea, what else do you want? Please say the words love, I am so close."

"You Edward, I want you." I hope he won't make me spell it out, but I am not surprised when he does.

"Please Bella, tell me exactly what you want." His breathing is ragged as he begs me.

I bite my lip in preparation and decide to give him what he needs, "You cock Edward, I want it inside of me, as deep as it can go. I am achingly empty right now, and I want you to fill me up." I hope the description is enough because I am mortified and incredibly turned on and distracted by my fingers.

Edwards lets out a loud groan that I recognize as him about to orgasm and he gasp, "Oh Bella, that's fucking perfect. Just perfect." He stays on the line just panting and catching his breath for a moment. "Now then… for you…."


	7. Awkward

**You wanted awkward sex….you've got it **

"You sure about this Bella?" I am almost hoping she isn't sure because I have no idea what I am doing.

She nods rigorously, "Yes, I am so sure. I love you Edward, and I know we're ready to take this step." She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

If only I could be as confident as she seems to be. Of course I know that I love her, and I know that I am ready to take our relationship to a more intimate step but my nerves are going crazy. I worry about whether I will do this right, about whether I will hurt her, and of course that I won't last a long time. I don't want to disappoint her, and I am not sure what she is expecting from our first time.

I try to shove those feelings to the back of my mind and focus on her, "OK, if you're ready I'm ready." I don't know where to start and suddenly I feel awkward around her.

Bella giggles nervously and takes my hand, "Should we go to your bedroom?" she raises her brow at me and I wonder how she can seem so confident when this is just as new to her.

I nod, "Yes, the bedroom makes sense." I follow her to my room and we both sit together on the bed.

For some reason knowing that we will go all the way today instead of stopping just before makes me forget what it is that I am supposed to be doing. I have the urge to ask her if she's ready again but then think better of it and give myself a quick pep talk. I turn to Bella and decide to start with kissing, something that we've perfected in the two years we've been dating.

As our mouths meet and our tongues mingle I begin to relax more and more. This is familiar, this I know how to do and I start to feel more bold. I slip a hand under the hem of Bella's shirt and slide it up to her chest, running my fingers all around her breasts. Bella makes an appreciative sound and I decide I am on the right track and continue to circle her nipples with my fingertips. I remove my hand for a moment and grab the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head.

"Well I think this is only fair then" she grins as she starts unbuttoning my shirt, slipping it off of my shoulders when she's done. She trails a nail from my chest to the line of my pants and back up.

Her touch makes me instantly hard and my nerves begin to act up again as I return my hands to her chest. I circle around to her back and the clasp of her bra, and though I have unhooked her bras many times I fumble with the contraption. I still my hands for a moment to compose myself, and then I try again, this time unhooking it and pushing it off of her shoulders to free her breasts.

She leans back from me and crosses her arms across her chest, hiding them from my view and her cheeks turn a bright red. She normally does not get shy, and I am relieved to see that she is nervous like me. I pull her to me and lean both of us back until we are lying on the bed. I go back to kissing her while I use my hands to explore her stomach and chest and soon both of us are caught up in each other. This is starting to feel more natural and I can feel her relax under me. She wraps her arms around me and uses her hands to explore my exposed back and stomach.

Eventually I work my way down to the button of her jeans and pop it open. I pull back slightly and make eye contact with her; I want to be sure this is what she wants. She meets my gaze with an eager smile as she nods to urge me on. I return my lips to her and I slide her zipper down. Bella wriggles her hips to help me as I try to pull her pants down with one hand. I struggle for a few moments before I give up and remove my other hand from her hair in order to use both to yank her pants down. She lifts her hips off the bed to allow me to slide them down fully and I throw them off the end of my bed with a flourish.

Bella reaches a hand up towards my khakis and my stomach knots in response. She's seen my penis many times before but for some reason it feels different this time. I don't want her to be disappointed with me, but there is not much I can do at this point. Before I can work myself further she has the button undone and the zipper down.

"Off" she directs as she pushes my pants down my hips. She pushes a little too hard because before I know what's happening my boxers are coming off along with my pants and she's giggling as she gives my naked butt a playful smack.

I kick the pants off of my feet and feel very naked compared to her, though she is only wearing her panties. I decide the best way to relax and prepare her might be to use my tongue so I slide my body down her kissing her stomach the whole way. I lick her over her panties and she moans slightly, encourages I pull the fabric aside and lick the area about her clit lightly.

"Aggh" she bucks her hips up towards my mouth and I know I am on the right track.

The panties are in my way so I slowly push them off of her hips and down her legs while continuing the slow rhythm of my tongue. Usually we would stop at oral and my nerves flare up again when I think about going further with her. I have thought about having sex with her many times, but now that the day is here, all I can do is worry about whether this will be good for her. I insert a finger slowly into her and am happy to find that she is already pretty wet and I hope that it won't be painful for her when we do work up having sex.

I continue to lick and suck all around her clit and opening while I pump my finger into her. When she starts whimpering I pick up the speed and add a 2nd finger. After a few minutes I can feel Bella tugging at my hair and I pick my pace up again, assuming that is what the tugging indicates, but I am wrong.

"Edward" Bella sounds breathless "I'm ready."

I prop myself up on my elbows and look at her, "Bella, are you sure?"

She nods and reaches towards the night table to grab the condom I had placed there earlier in the way, "So sure!" she grins and pulls at my shoulders and I crawl back up her body, taking the condom she holds out to me.

As I struggle with the shiny foil wrapper I curse myself for not practicing this beforehand. Once I finally have the package open I slide the condom out to find it surprising slimy and I hold it against my tip for a moment, scared to rip it or do it wrong. I channel my 8th grade health teach and I remember to pinch the end to leave some room and slowly begin to unroll it along my length. Once I reach the end I breathe a sign of relief. I was worried it would rip or somehow not fit me, but it sits snuggly around me with a small amount of room at the end.

I roll back over and situate myself over Bella. I can't believe this moment has finally come but the expression on Bella's face tells me that it is the right time. There is only going to be one first time and I tell myself after today I will know what to expect and won't be so nervous, the small pep is all I need to continue. I position myself against her opening and push forward slightly with my hips, feeling myself enter her slightly. Bella gasps and I still myself until he face relaxes and she nods for me to continue.

Slowly I push my way inside of her feeling a bit of resistance but not as much as I was expecting and I stop when I am fully inside of her. It feels amazing and I know I can't start moving until I can get better control of myself. I try thinking about the most unsexy things I can in order to calm down a bit an after a few moments I feel like I can begin to pull back without coming immediately.

I pull myself almost all the way out of her before pushing back in and I am surprised at easily I can slide inside of her. The sensation is much more pleasurable than I had imagined and I worry that I will last an even shorter time than I had thought before. Looking down at Bella's flushed face, her mouth open wide in a 'o', however it doesn't matter anymore to me. I continue my pumping motion slowly, and I smile at the look on her face.

"I love you." I whisper to her "This feels amazing." I want her to know how good she is making me feel.

"I love you too Edward." She leans up towards me and we share a kiss.

A few more pumps and I can't hold myself back, and I let go in an orgasm that's beats any blow job I have ever had. I pull myself out of her and lay my body flush to hers. I know she didn't come, and I will have to fix that, but for the moment all I want to do is lie here and hold her.


	8. UST

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked as she set his mug of coffee down on his desk.

"Have you printed my schedule?" he asks.

"Yes, I put it on the corner of my desk for you to grab on your way out as usual." She began to turn her body away from him in preparation to leave the room.

"Then I think I am all set, thank you Bella." He smiled warmly at her and let his gaze drift over her body.

A blush formed on her cheeks as she followed his gaze. "Thank you, Sir." She turned and began to walk out of the room, but in her distracted state she managed to trip over the ornate rug covering his floor. Her ankle twisted and she stumbled, try to get her balance back, but it was too late and she went down.

Edward was on his feet and around his desk coming towards her as soon as he saw her stumble. "Bella! Are you OK?" he knelt on the floor beside her and put a hand lightly on her knee.

Her skin ignited in the spot where he touched her and her mind went blank as she met his gaze. "Um… uh…yes totally fine." She stuttered, her face blazing red in embarrassment.

He applied a little more pressure with the hand on her knee as he moved it upwards on her thigh while wrapping his other hand around her waist. "Here, let's get you back up." He tugged upwards slightly to help her stand and walked her a few feet to a loveseat and sat her back down.

She tried to get back up from her seat, but his strong arms kept her in place. "I'm fine really, just so clumsy." She shifted her gaze down to her hands, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you like this." She knew her boss was a busy man, and didn't have time for her little stumble.

He ran his hand down her leg slowly, "nonsense, not let's get a look at that ankle." His voice was full of authority and Bella complied with him immediately and lifted her leg towards his. He took hold of foot with both hands and gentle wiggled it back and forth. "Does this hurt?"

Bella shakes her head, "No, I think its fine."

He slowly begins to use him hands to massage her instep and Bella's eyes close and a soft moan escapes her lips.

Her eyes snap open and bites her lower lip, "I…um… sorry!"

He chuckles softly and continues, "Does that feel good Bella?"

Her eyes widen in shock, as her incredibly sexy boss massages her foot for another moment before moving up to her calve. "Edward?" her voice is full of surprise but it's hard to deny that what he is doing with his hands does feel good. "Oh!" she exclaims as his hands move higher towards her knee and he moves the fabric of her skirt aside. "Yes, it feels great…but…" she trails off as he begins to massage up her thigh.

"But what Bella? I've seen how you look at me, and I think you might want this as much as me." He switches to the other leg, this time working from her thigh down.

"Um… oh god this is so embarrassing." She covers her face with her hands and settles further back into the couch, unable to resist the feelings Edward's hands are stirring up in her. "Yes, of course I find you attractive, I mean who wouldn't? But, you're my boss."

His used one finger of each hand on both legs at once to run a straight line from her toes from her toes to the inside of her thighs, just under her skirt. She let her head roll back and could feel a tingling sensation run through her. "Does this feel wrong Bella? Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he moved in closer to her, touching his knees to hers, gently nudging her legs apart.

Bella shook her head from side to side, "No, not wrong….just….we're in your office, anyone could walk in…I don't know." He used the increased access from her slightly open legs to run fingers up to the very top of her inner thighs and he could feel the heath radiating from her. "Oh my god, I don't want you to stop." Her breath and pulse quickened as her mind replayed all the dirty fantasies she had had about him. "But maybe, we shouldn't do this here." She said the last part weakly, she wanted this to happen, and she was slowly warming up to it occurring in his office and on his loveseat.

He laughed and removed his hands from between her legs before moving towards her until his side was pressed against hers. "I can feel that's not what you really want." He uses his fingernail to circle first one breast and then the other. "I think you want me to go on, actually I think you want more." He grazes his hand over each nipple and they harden until his touch. "Tell me what you want." His tone is commanding, but his touch is feather light and gentle.

"I want you, I want more." She babbles before realizing what she is telling him. At this point he leans in to her and kisses her neck, flicking his tongue out to taste her. "Mmm, feels good." This encourages him and moves up to her earlobe, nibble on it lightly because sucking it into his mouth.

"And I want to give you more." He whispers into her ear, sending shivers and tingling down her entire body. Slowly he trails light kisses from her ear to her lips before finally connecting with her. He starts out gently but when Bella wraps her arms around snakes a hand into his hair he becomes more insistent. "I want to give you everything. Is that what you want?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, please." He moves his lips from hers and begins to kiss her chin, to her neck, and then to her upper chest. He brings his hands to her and slowly begins undoing the buttons of her top, kissing each new bit of skin he exposes until he gets to her breasts, encased in a bra. He sucks each nipple into his mouth through the fabric of her bra before moving a hand towards her back.

Bella arches her back slightly off of the couch, allowing Edward to reach back and undo the clasps holding her bra together. He slides the shirt and bra off of her shoulders and they pool at her sides. "So beautiful." He leans back slightly to admire her as she blushes at the attention. He returns his mouth to her chest, sucking each nipple into his mouth and then nibbling on them.

"I've been waiting so long to do this." He says as he slips a hand underneath her skirt again. Her panties are damp with her desire for him and he slowly circles his fingers over the fabric. "So responsive, so wet, god I want to taste you." Bella makes a grunt of appreciation and the embarrassed expression on her face is replaced with a smile.

"Mr. Cullen!" a loud knock comes from the door. "Mr. Cullen, are you there?" the knock comes again. "Everyone is waiting for you down in the Bell conference room."

"Shit!" Edward scrambles upwards and pulls Bella's shirt and bra back up her shoulders. "Quick!" his point is clear and she quickly clasps her bra and buttons her top.

"Be there in one minute!" Edward calls out and the interrupter walks away.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Bella adjusts her top and stands from the loveseat. "I should have remembered this meeting, I just, I guess I got distracted."

Edward smirk, "Yes, well that makes two of us. But, I do believe we have some unfinished business to deal with here. Maybe tonight?" he is up and behind his desk gathering his files.

She grins broadly, "I think we could do that."

He passes her on his way to the door and can't resist bending down and leaving her with a lingering kiss.

"Mmmm….. delicious." He sighs and walks out of the office, leaving her behind to compose herself.


	9. Chatting

"I can't do this anymore!" I am practically screaming and I know that I look hysterical but I can't stop myself. "Either you change me or I am out of here." I cross my arms and try to give the harsgest glare I can to him.

"Bella, Bella please." He pleads with me. "Be reasonable" he moves closes to me and I move back, afraid that the pull of having him so near will make me give in.

"No you be reasonable! All these problems we have would not be an issue if I were like you." I take another step towards the door, clutching my keys in my hand. "And what I really don't understand, and what hurts me the most is that you do not want to have me forever." Tears well up in my eyes, and I try to hold them back as I fling open the door.

Faster than I can see Edward is across the room and his hand is holding the door in place, keeping me from opening it further. "Bella, please." He stares up at the ceiling, and the frustration and pain are clear on his face. "Please don't leave, don't leave me." His tone is pleading and his eyes implore me to reconsider.

"That's the problem Edward! I don't want to leave you but someday I will and it won't be my choice, it will be yours." I take my hand off the door handle and swivel to face him. "The best case scenario is that I die of old age, but it's more likely that my innate ability to attract trouble will get me first." It feels so good to finally be saying all this to him that I can't stop myself. "If I had my choice I would spend your version of forever with you, instead of mine. But you won't do it, you refuse to, even though it is what I want more than anything, what else can I think, you don't _want_ to change me. You don't want me for that long." The sadness wins out over the anger and tears I have been fighting back finally spill over onto my cheeks.

He stands there perfectly still with a look of shock on his face and it feels like forever before he speaks again. "You think I don't want you?"

I am incredulous that this is what he chooses to ask and I spit back, "What else could I think? You told me so when you left me. And now, you are telling me every time you refuse to change me. You're showing me every day that you don't want me as much as I want you."

"That's ridiculous!" The look of surprise is still plastered on his face.

"Is it Edward?"I feel slightly hysterical. I want to make him see what I see. "Prove it then. Show me how much you want me!

He moves again and places his hand softly along the side of my face, resting it gently on my cheek. "How can you doubt how much I want you? I love you more than I can fathom, you are beautiful in every way and perfect to me. I want nothing more than to have you with me forever, But…"

I interrupt him before he finishes the sentence, "Yes I know, you've said it every time we have this conversation. You won't be selfish and condemn me to your life; you won't steal my soul…blah, blah. I've heard it all, and I don't agree with you, at all. You are my life and my soul, how can giving me what I want most selfish?"

He moves closer to me and shuts the door I have opened. "You want me to change you most of all?" his voice is a whisper and I start to feel a glimmer of hope.

I nod emphatically, "Yes Edward, I want to be with you, I love you, I want this so much." I put my hand on his chest and sigh at how much right it feels to be touching him.

Edward wraps his other arm around my waist and leans in to my ear, "Is there anything else you want Isabella?" his cold breath sends shivers down my spine and suddenly I do want something else very much. I know he can smell my arousal as his nostrils flare and he smiles.

"Well, there is the one thing." I bite my lip and look up at him. His usual serious expression has been replaced with a playful grin and his eyes are darker than they were a moment ago.

"Tell me what it is, please." His voice is quiet and authoritative. He slides the hand on my cheek slowly down my neck to my collar bone, the sensation of his light touch making me squirm more.

I either cannot or do not want to ignore his request, so I whisper, at a level I know only he would be able to hear, "Edward, I'd like to be with you, while still a human. I've never…and you've never…well you know. I want to experience it before I turn."

"And you're ready to be turned now?" He moves his body against mine and I can feel his erection.

"Yes, Yes I am ready anytime." I lean my head to the side to expose my neck to him. He hardens more under me and I realize that the idea is affecting him in the same way that it affects me.

We're in the bedroom before I can answer him and I flush with the implication. I don't know whether we're going to make love or if he took my words literally and decided to change me right now. I realized that both scenarios are really turning me on and I look at him expectantly.

He reaches for the bottom of my shirt and flings it over my head. "So beautiful" he steps back to admire me before advancing towards me again and ripping the bra off of my chest. "So much better." He nudges me and I fall down on the middle of the bed. "You should be careful what you ask for Bella, you might just get it." His voice is low, and for a moment I can see the vampire that has always existed under his polished exterior.

A small shiver of fear runs through me, and the feeling turns me on more so I grin up at him, "I hope I do get what I want Edward, everything that I want. Especially having you, forever."

He leans down and hovers with his mouth as close to my chest as it can be without touching and releases a long cold breath over my breasts. My nipples harden in response and my heart beat speeds up. "I can see you're getting excited Bella. Your heart is beating so fast, and pumping your sweet blood so strongly through your body." He lightly kisses one nipple and then the other. I groan in response, closing my eyes and letting my head roll back. "God you smell delicious and you are absolutely fucking gorgeous."

My eyes snap open, Edward never curses, and I realize at this point that his eyes have gone totally black with no gold to be seen. "Edward, god hearing you talk that way, well it does things to me." I squirm under him and try to get some friction against the erection in his pants.

"Oh you like a little dirty talk?" he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, protecting me from him teeth. My squirming increases and I hope he doesn't stop himself from finishing what he's starting. "Do you really want to be with me Bella? You want me to fuck you? You really want a vampire inside of you?" his husky voice vibrates within me, sending a fresh wave of lust through me.

My Edward would never talk to me or anyone else in this way and it excites me to see this side of him, and I have to see where this is going to lead. "More than you know. I've wanted to know what it feels like to have you inside of me practically since I met you." I have no idea where I am getting my boldness but I am rewarded by him grinding his hips in a slow circle right where I need to feel him most.

"Does it turn you on to be with someone who wants your blood so badly?" his mouth is at my neck and he licks the most sensitive spots. "Someone that could kill you at any moment, break your bones or drain you completely." His hands move to the buttons of my jeans and he undoes them quickly. "Sex with you, of course it's something I've wanted, but the dangers to you are immeasurable. But yet here you are, so willing to open yourself to me."

I buck my hips slightly off of the bed trying to make contact with him and think about his words. There is some part of me that logically knows that this isn't a good idea, I should run from him, but I can't. There is a bigger part of me that is so incredibly turned on by his strength and his speed, and I have to admit the danger that always lurks beneath the surface while with him is driving me insane with want at the moment. "I know you could Edward, and it's…well…it's turning me on." I lift my hands to hide my face. "It might make me a sicko or a deviant, but the thought of how much you want my blood, it makes me want you so badly."

A loud snarl rips through the air as Edward tears my jeans off of my body. He slides down to kiss my stomach and hip bones, "Well, I don't think it makes you a deviant at all. Actually it kind of works out well for me." He rips my panties off, and glides the rest if the way down my body. "I've waited so long to taste you, in every way Bella." I groan in response.

His cold lips are on me and his tongue peeks out to gently explore me. "Unngh" I grunt an unintelligible sound as waves of pleasure emanate from wherever his tongue touches me. "Your femoral artery is so close, the sound of your blood moving through it is so loud." He whispers before licking my inner thigh, "It be so easy to apply the slightest amount of pressure right here, and my mouth would be flooded with your blood."

His words are driving me insane, "Edward, god I want you, I want you so bad." I don't even know if I am talking about wanting him inside of me or wanting him to taste my blood. His lips return to me and he sucks and licks until I am on the edge.

He adds a finger, tentatively at first, but then he picks up the pace. "I can feel you squeezing me from the inside." He uses his free hand to unzip his own pants and push them down his body. "I can't wait to feel you squeezing me somewhere else." He lifts with mouth from me and removes the finger as he moves back up my body.

I am shivering and desperate for a release, being brought to the edge has left me wanting him in a way I didn't know was possible. "Please Edward, please." I plead as I can feel his hardness at my entrance, teasing me and rubbing himself all over me.

"Please what Bella? Tell me what you want, I want to hear it." He continues his slow torture with his dick as I pant beneath him. "Say it." He commands.

"You Edward." It is difficult to pay attention to what I am supposed to be saying with what he is doing to me. "I want you to fuck me." He nods approvingly. "Please fuck me Edward, I need you."

Suddenly I can feel him pushing inside me and I suck in a deep breath. I expect him to pause to ensure that I am OK but instead he presses further, slowly filling me inch by inch. His dark eyes watch me closely, and he doesn't react to my flinches or sighs. He fits so tightly inside of me, and the feeling of fullness is uncomfortable at first, but once he is inside me fully, his body laying flush to mine I can feel only pleasure.

"You're going to get what you asked for tonight." He slowly lifts his hips back and pulls partially out of me before pushing back inside of me. I look down to the place where we are joined and he follows my gaze, "Beautiful isn't it?" Again he pulls back, this time further, and pushes back into me more forcefully. He repeats the motion and his speed and forcefulness increases and.

A slow seed of pleasure begins to form in the pit of my stomach and spreads until I feel like I can barely contain it. "Edward, I think I'm going to…"

I don't get to finish the sentence before Edward is at my neck, "You're going to get _everything_ you want." He continues to pump into me. "I wanted your last human memory to be a happy one." He sighs as he rests his head again my shoulder.

Suddenly I can't contain the feeling anymore and my muscles tense and release in the most pleasurable way. Edward's words have spurred me on and the anticipation and fear of what he means makes my orgasm that much stronger.

"May god forgive me." Edward whispers in a voice so quiet I know I wasn't meant to hear it. As the waves of pleasure begin to slow down I feel something sharp at my neck. "I love you Bella, I love you so much, I just hope you never regret this."

I can feel a burning sensation on my neck but since he continues to pump into me and I can't help but feel distracted. "I love you too Edward, I will never regret forever with you." I feel a sucking motion as Edward pulls my blood into his mouth.

"God you taste amazing. I have to stop." He moans in pleasure before he forces himself away from me. I feel his cool tongue swipe across the place where my blood was flowing from and he grunts, "God yes."

I realize that he just came after sucking my blood, after finally giving me what I have wanted for so long. "Thank you." I whisper as the tendrils of pain spread through me and I begin to lose my mind to its intensity.


	10. Orgasms

**This homework is about writing an orgasm scene. I am going to try the extra challenge of writing this in 500 words or less. This is huge for me, as I am normally very wordy…so we will see how it goes :) **

"Bella, are you wearing that to drive me crazy?" Edward's eyes undress me.

"What do you mean?" I try to act innocent, but we both know it's an act. I'm wearing the shortest skirt in my closet, with the lowest cut top for a reason.

A low growl emits from his chest and he pins me against the hallway wall and he runs a hand up my legs and under my skirt. "No panties?"

"Nope." I smirk at him. "I want to get fucked."

He grinds into me, and I can feel his erection through his pants. The hand up my skirt massages my pussy as his other pulls my shirt and bra down and away from my breasts. He dips his head and licks first one nipple and then the other. "I can do that." He sucks a nipple into his mouth and I moan in response.

His fingers are exploring my folds and his mouth is at my breasts, but I am already so aroused that I can't help my reaction. I buck my hips into his hand and arch my back. He seems to sense my urgent need and slips a finger slowly inside of me.

"So wet" he groans as he moves first one finger, and then two in and out of me.

"Edward, please, I need you." His fingers feel nice, but I know that there's better. "What I really need is your dick, in me."

In a flash his zipper is down and his pants are around his ankles. "Is this what you want." He taunts me with the tip of his dick. "Right here, in the hallway of my parent's house?' he quickly pushes me up in one hand, aligning me to his cock. "That's very slutty of you."

His words send a fresh wave of excitement over me, one of my fantasies has always been an Edward with a filthy mouth. Before I can think any further about it he pushes into me, hard. "Unngh" I gasp in shock. The feeling of him filling me up is all encompassing, and I lose myself in sensation as he pumps inside of me over and over again. "God, yes, fuck me." I encourage him as an amazingly warm feeling begins to form in the pit of my stomach.

He drives into me harder and uses his free hand to lightly tease my clit. That is too much for me, and I start to lose my grip on the warmth inside of me. "Ahhh" I don't know how else to articulate the feeling forming inside of me. Suddenly, it feels like a thread has been cut and I am falling, the warm feeling spreading throughout me.

"Come for me Bella." It is a command and my non-existent grip on reality lets go entirely and I am grunting and groaning his name.

As I come down and remain sense again I feel him pulsing inside of me.

"Thank you" I moan in his ear.


End file.
